Mass Effect: The Rise of The No More Hero
by writer of chaos
Summary: When in times of need, help may come from the strangest places. Follow the story of Commander Shepard, as he bravely fights the collectors, with the help of his crew and a certain beam katana-wielding assassin from the 21st century. May contain some Shep./you'llfindoutwhoipicked and some Travis/Shinobu.
1. Memories of the past

Mass Effect: Rise of The No More Hero

chapter 1: Memories of past days

Author's notes: Welcome to my little shop of fanfictions. Today, we're going to explore a Mass Effect 2/No More Heroes crossover. I wanted to try this eventually, and I found two amazing games that I love very much. For the most part, it will be Travis Touchdown ( main character from No More Heroes) getting into the storyline of Mass Effect 2 and going along the story as a recruit in Shepard's crew. I will write through the whole story of ME2 from the part where Travis joins the team. I'll use the looks of the weapons from the games, so if you don't know how they look, chek them out on google. I will try to answer most questions in the story, but if you have any things unexplained, let me know in a review. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own No More Heroes, ME2 or anything related to them ( except for this story ).

0000000000000000

2012. Dec. 14. somewhere, over Sierra Nevada mountains, California

Some people say, that before you die, you see your life being played in front of you like a movie. You see the mistakes you made, the good things you did and of course, the things you have long since forgotten. For Travis Touchdown, this movie slowly started to play.

It was a month ago, that he defeated Jasper Batt Jr., the head of the Santa Destroy mafia, owner of Pizza Batt co. and last but not least, number one assassin on the planet. Their battle was epic, ended with a dead Jasper, an avenged death of a friend and a happy Travis. It even brought him and his brother, Henry, closer to each other, considering the fact that it was Henry, who helped Travis when Jasper almost defeated him.

After the fight, Travis spent his days in low profile, concentrating on his relationship with Shinobu, the african american ninja girl he met in one of the ranking fights. Although Travis still felt something for Sylvia, the woman who pulled him into the ranking fights in the first place, (and do not forget that she was the wife of Henry), she made a choice at the end of his battle with Jasper, and he chose Henry. He was finally able to focus on the one person he really could count among his few 'loved ones'. They went out on dates, some of them ending at Travis's apartment in the motel, and spent their days as a perfect couple.

On one day however, everything changed.

He was in his motel room, getting ready for their next date, when he received a phone call, from a number he couldn't recognize. It was one of the members of the mafia. He told Travis, that they had Shinobu in the old prison of Santa Destroy and demanded that he would be there in one hour, if he wanted to see his girlfriend alive. He sat on his motorcycle, and sped off in the direction of the prison.

He knew the place like the back of his hand. He had to sneak in once, when he had to fight an assassin behind the bars. Let's just say, she's in more pieces now, than she was before. He quietly got into the room he once fought in, he still remembered the nightmares he got after the fight with that woman. He shuddered, as he looked around the room. He remembered the small cell she was in when Travis approached her, opened the door and let the woman out, just to face the most horrible foe of his entire life. There was something in that woman. Something behind that straight red hair, behind that pale face and green eyes that he found simply _animalistic_. The way she looked at him, the look in her eyes, hungry for a kill.

As he looked around, he saw someone in one of the cells. He quickly got inside, turned the lights on and checked the person he saw.

It turned out to be none other than Shinobu herself, tied to a chair and possibly unconcious. He started to untie her, when she woke up and started muttering through the cloth tied around her mouth. – „Mmmmph." – was all she could say.

„Ssh. Calm down Shinobu, it's me, Travis." – he told her – „I'm getting you out of here, don't worry." – he tried to calm her down, but to no awail, she kept mumbling through the cloth, trying to tell him something, but right now, he was more focused on rescuing her, than to listen to what he thought she might had to say.

When the cloth somehow fell from her mouth, however, she screamed at him. – „It's a TRAP! Run while you still can!" – But it was too late. The lights turned back on through the whole corridor, and Travis saw five people approaching, with guns in their hands, clearly not to ask for his autographs. He got up andcracked his knuckles, getting ready for the fight. He had killed many before, he should be able to do it again.

As he walked out of the cell to face them, he unstrapped his trusty beam katana, „Blood Berry" from his belt. She was the first beam katana he got through his career as an assassin, after he won it in an online auction. He had many others now, thanks to Naomi, the weapon designer, but in his eyes, Blood Berry was the oldest, and most precious to his heart. If he was to die, then he would do it with his closest friend at his side.

„Don't do it Travis!" – Shinobu pleaded – „Just leave me here and run! There's no reason for you to die in here because of me. Please!" – she begged him to leave. She didn't want to see those men murdering him because of her. She continued to beg, but he didn't listen. He decided long ago, that this time, he would stay with her. He fought his way to the top once, and then just walked away, which turned out to be a huge payed a big price for his absence last time, and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

As he slowly walked towards them, the beam conductors,which made the beam katana's blade appear, slid to their respectful places and Travis turned the katana on, making a beam of blue energy form between the conductors.

„Well, well, well, Travis Touchdown. What a pleasant surprise, we've been waiting for you all day." – started one of the thugs – „The kind lady here almost got seriously bored, because it took you so long to drag your ass here and find her." – his voice was filled with mockery and smugness. Travis's fingers clenched around the handle of Blood Berry. 'Yeah, right!' – he thought – 'Tonight, heads gonna roll!' – As the thug saw his expression, he smirked – „How long had it been? A month? Yes, that's right, it was a month since you killed the boss!" – they quickly aimed and opened fire from their machineguns, raining bullets at Travis, who just had enough time to duck into one of the cells and avoid being shot.

„Oh come on Travis! We kill you fast, rape your pretty girlfriend, kill her too and everyone's happy. Except for you, of course, since you'll be dead." – at that sentence, something snapped inside Travis's mind. He waited for them to run out of shots, and when they finally did, Hell was unleashed.

He jumped out of his cover, slashing the first thug through the stomach, releasing a river of blood and stomach acid to the floor. As the second thug tried to run away from him, he raised Blood Berry, and cut down through the man's body, slicing him in two, from head to crotch. He quickly cut off the heads of the third and fourth thugs, who were unfortunate enough to stand in one line.

As he approached the final thug, the one who made comnments about them raping Shinobu, he roared at him – „Really? You're going to rape her? That's funny, because I think I'm right now unnervingly close to killing you." – he said, before stabbing Blood Berry throught the man's chest, killing him instantly. He turned his beam katana off and walked back to Shinobu, continuing the struggle with the ropes around her arms.

„I told you I'll never leave you." – he told the girl, gently kissing her on the lips – „I'll always be with you. No matter what happens." – He looked into the eyes of the african girl, and quickly noticed something was wrong. Shinobu was not looking at him, rather _above_ him. He tried to turn around to face whoever was behind him, but a quick blow to the head knocked him out cold.

0000000000

Several hours later, Travis woke up with a nasty headache. He looked around, to find that his hands were cuffed together and he was in some kind of vechicle.

„Shinobu?!" – he called out.

„Travis?!" – he heard from somewhere in the dark. He checked his belt for his beam katanas and found that each single sword was still strapped to it. He carefully picked Blood Berry and turned it ont o cut off his wrist cuffs. The blade went through the chain easily, setting him free. As he stood up, he used the glow of the katana's blade as a flashlight to find Shinobu. He found her quickly, sitting in the corner with her arms cuffed behind her back and her legs cuffed together. He also found out that they were in some kind of helicopter. He freed her and started looking for an exit.

„Found one!" – came Shinobu's voice after a few minutes. She found a door on one side of the small room they were in – „Hope this leads to the cockpit." – with an impressive kick, the girl kicked the door, breaking it off of it's hinges.

On the other side was a small cockpit, with two startled pilots inside. While they reached for their guns, Travis had the time to glance out one of the windows. He saw snow, he saw the top of a mountain. This was not good. Not the least bit.

With one quick motion, Shinobu kicked one of the pilots in the stomach, sending him to the floor, immediately took his gun from him and shot the other pilot with it. Travis sat in one of the seats, taking the rod control into his hands, trying to turn the helicopter around and head back in the direction of Santa Destroy. – „ Now, let's take this bird home, shall we?" – he asked Shinobu, smiling – „I bet the neighbours will go crazy if they see us landing a thing like this in the parking lot." – he joked.

„ They'll most likely do." – answered Shinobu with slight concern in her voice – „Are you sure, you can drive things like this?"

„ Sure, I controlled a huge robot once, this can't be too much harder than that." – Travis answered with a slight chuckle – „Just sit down and enjoy the view."

The girl was about to sit down, when suddenly, the pilot she kicked earlier woke up. He grabbed his partners gun and shot a few bullets at Travis. He immediately jumped out of the pilot seat, turned Blood Berry on and cut the man to pieces. – „ See? No worries." - he said, but when he looked back at the controlls, his face went pale. The bullets hit the main controls of the helicopter and there was no chance they could use them again. He looked out the window, seeing that they headed straight into the mountain, Shinobu also noticed this and realised that they had no chance to survive.

He hugged the girl tightly, whispering in her ear – „Everything's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be alright." – he whispered. Shinobu hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder – „Everything's gonna be alright." – Travis continued.

Some people say, that before we die, we see our life, being played in front of us like a movie. We see our mistakes, see what good things we had managed to do and most importantly, we see things that we have long since forgotten.

At that moment, Travis Touchdown began seeing these kinds of things. He saw pictures, memories of his life as an assassin. He saw the day he met Sylvia, his fight with Shinobu, his unfortunate first meeting with Henry, the final fight with Jeane and so on. He saw Bishop's death, himself fighting several assassins. All of them, dead at the end.

He saw himself and Shinobu, after the ranking fights, sitting on his sofa, kissing. He saw Sylvia leaving, going back to Henry. At that time, he was furious. He was mad at the bitch for playing him and then leaving him to rot in his apartment. But now, he found peace. He found peace when he was in arm reach to death, embraced by the one he truly loved, and the one that truly loved him. He closed his eyes, kissed Shinobu one last time, and waited for death to come.


	2. A New Crewmember

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own anything except for the story, yadda yadda yadda.

Author's notes: Here we are, chapter 2. Please review if you have any thoughts about this story. I need to know what you think about it.

0000000000000

2185 CE, 16 days after the incident of the Lazarus project

SSV Normandy 2

already recruited crew: Garrus Vakarian, Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Kasumi Goto, Mordin Solus

Shepard looked at the dossier in his hand. He met some weird people through his time in the army, but there was no way he was going to believe this. The Illusive Man sent him a message, saying that a science team on Earth found something in California. He said, that if his suspictions are correct, he was going to get a powerful addition to his crew. He was unsure of what those scientists could find on Earth, that can be such a great help to them, but considering the Reaper threat, he knew he could use some extra help.

He checked his mailbox after every mission, to see if the Illusive Man got to anywhere with his newly found task. For three weeks, there was nothing, but on the first day of the fourth, the message arrived. It contained a letter from the Illusive Man, telling him about the success of their experiments, and insisting that he must travel to Earth in a few days to pick up his newest crewmember. Then came his dossier.

Shepard have seen strange things written in some of the dossiers, but this one was ultimately ridiculous. It was about a man who worked in Santa Destroy, a small town somewhere in California. Shepard heard about that one. It was a total shithole since the government lost control over the criminals in there.

He heard rumors about people calling themselves the UAA (United Assassins Association), a club of gangsters, murderers and people who got tired of their lives. In the records he read about them, they were shown as a small group of hitmen, who lived only to kill their contracts, and as an addition, they had to fight in some brutal game called The Ranking Fights. Shepard didn't want to find out more about them. They were nothing more than a bunch of lunatics in his eyes.

Now, here came the interesting part of the dossier: It said, the man he was dealing with, was born in 1981, thus rendering him over two hundred years old by now. When Shepard first saw that, he almost fainted. What kind of human being can survive for more than two centuries? He thought the list ended there, but it turned out, that the strange man had even more surprises than he ever could have expected.

Over the next few hours, he read the dossier over and over again, slowly memorizing the facts about this man. He read each tale many times, reading about this 'Travis' person fighting a giant, rugby ball shaped robot, killing undead ghosts in an abandoned house in the woods, traveling into other dimensions just to fight other assassins there and last but not least, slaughtering countless people, just to find the one who had killed his friend.

Shepard just sat there, thinking about if this was just a joke, or there really was a man, who could achieve all these things. He didn't know what to do. Rush to Earth immediately, or discard the dossier, thinking it was just a joke.

„Hey Shep!" – came Kasumi's voice from behind him, almost scaring him to death – „What 're you reading?" – she came over to his side and looked down at the dossier.

„Well, if what I'm reading is true, then about the most powerful human being, who ever existed on Earth." – he gave Kasumi the dossier, trying to figure out, what to do with the current state. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind – „EDI! Can you give me some information about a person called 'Travis Touchdown' ?"

„Touchdown?! Cool name." – said Kasumi – „When do we get to meet him?"

„ There were fifteen thousand people, who were named 'Travis Touchdown' over the centuries. – came EDI's answer – „Currently, there are two hundred and twenty two, living in the galaxy."

„Search for one, who was born in 1981, and worked as an assassin in a city called Santa Destroy in America."

„There is one person who qualifies the description." – came the answer from the AI.

„Jackpot!" - Shepard muttered – „Send me all information you can gather about him. And tell Joker to set course to Earth. We have a package to pick up."

„Logging you out Shepard" – EDI said as her hologram figure disappeared.

„So? What do you think?" – asked Shepard, turning to Kasumi – „Because right now, I think we're falling for the biggest joke in the galaxy."

„Maybe, maybe not." – came her answer – „But if this is true, then we're going to meet the biggest badass in the whole universe. It's worth a try." – she said as she walked out.

„Ok. If you say so." – Shepard told her as she was leaving. 'I really hope for all this to be true.' He thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in an old Cerberus facility, somewhere on Earth, two scientists were looking at a big block of ice in the containment room.

„I'm not too sure about this." – said one of them – „What if all the tales were not true and this guy's just a poor old soul trapped in an ice glacier."

„Poor old SOULS" – corrected the other – „There's actually two people in there. The taller one is presumably our next war hero, and the shorter one's his girlfriend or something."

„If the tales about him are correct, of course."

„Yes! Of course if the tales are correct! I don't expect miracles from such an odd discovery, but it can give us a great advantage against the geth perhaps." – the scientists started arguing about whether the tales of Travis Touchdown wre true or false, not noticing the strange cracking noise in the background, and the iceblock slowly twisting and cracking in the containment chamber. The heat of the room slowly melted the ice, and those trapped in it, began to wake up from their almost two decades of sleep.

The arguing scientists heard a slight cracking noise behind their backs, then a loud crash, indicating that something was wrong. Very, VERY wrong. They turned around, only to see a tall, young man standing in the containment chamber, and a shorter black girl lying on the floor, unconcious. The man was wearing a black T-shirt with a strange drawing on it, a red leather jacket, blue jeans and a white glove with red stripes on his right hand. The girl was wearing a black corset, similar black skirt, black stockings and a black pair of high heel shoes, her hair in a white afro. He looked around, slowly searching every bit of the room with his eyes. After a few moments of deep silence, the scientists realised, that he isn't going to attack and moved a little closer to him.

„Good afternoon sir." – started one of them – „I hope you are feeling well. You've been sleeping for quite a long time." – the man just looked at them for a few moments, then his gaze travelled down, onto the black girl lying on the floor. He quickly kneeled down, trying to wake the girl up.

„Shinobu! Wake up. It's me, Travis. Wake up babe, we're alive. Come on!" – he tried, but the girl remained perfectly still, not moving a muscle. He put his ear on his chest, listening to her heartbeat.

„May I interrupt?" – said one of the scientists, who had now entered the room and were slowly edging towards the kneeling man with extreme caution. He looked up at them, confusion, suspiction and a little fear in his eyes. – „We detected life signs inside the iceblock, two to be exact. Your's and her's. She'll be fine." – at this point, his face relaxed a little bit, until the other scientist decided he had seen enough and reached for the tranquilizer gun they had in the room.

Two shots were fired, which Travis evaded with grace. He jumped back a few feet and pulled his BloodBerry off his belt. The sword came to life and immediately, he jumped into action. He sliced both scientists in halves and headed to the door to check for an escape route.

Quickly, he picked Shinobu up, puttig one of her limp arms over his right shoulder, reaching around her back with his right hand, and lifting her by the thighs with his left hand. He stood up, with her in his arms and quickly left the room, to search for any exit. He turned right and ran through the large corridor, unsure where it led, knowing only one thing: He's going to save Shinobu. He'll bring her to safety and protect her, no matter what it takes.

0000000000000000

On the Normandy, everyone was preparing to land. Shepard was taking Garrus and Mordin for this one. Garrus for protection, and Mordin for examining this newly found crewmate for possible health problems.

„Ok. The plan is simple. – he told them – We go in, pick this guy up, and leave. Understood?" – everyone nodded yes, but before leaving, Shepard gave a final order – „EDI! Scane the building for anything strange on it. I don't want anything like those bastards with the fake ship trap." – he said, referring to the fake emergency transmission they received a few days after leaving Omega. It came from a ship, which was seemingly in danger and needed their help. They went to help of course, but it turned out to be a trap of the batarians, who were using this trick to attack and capture human ships, and the ship was their bait.

After finding nothing out of the ordinary, Shepard, Mordin and Garrus entered. Soon, they were greeted by a cheerful doctor, who turned out to be a huge fan of Shepard.

„Welcome to our facility commander." – she giggled, looking him up and down, seemingly mesmerised by his looks – „I am Dr. Lisa Abrahams, chief biologist of this science facility. Please, follow me." –she started in the direction of the containment room, leading the others behind herself.

Through the small tour, Lisa continued to talk about the importance of necrobiology, and how resourceful it can be. Shepard saw numerous strange experiments in each chamber, some of which excited, and most of which utterly disgusted him. Finally reaching the last room, he smelt a strange smell in the air. It almost felt like – „Blood." – Garrus and Shepard said at the same time, reaching for the door and opening it, to find two dead scientists on the floor, both torn in half.

„What could've done this?!" – Shepard said as he glanced around the room. Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from the other end of the corridor. They ran out of the room and quickly turned in the direction of the sound.

00000000000000000000000

„HOLY DINGLEBERRIES!" – Travis exclaimed as he opened a door, and almost literally fell off the edge of the world. He looked down, to find a bottomless pit – „Where the hell I am?!" – he asked to himself in pure shock from the sight – „What the hell is this place?!" – As he turned back to leave, he was greeted by the sight of four people in front of him. Three of them were holding some kinds of guns, pointed at him and Shinobu. One of them was clearly human, but the others seemed weird, even for him. _'What the hell? Aliens?_' he thought. The fourth one was a woman. Some kind of scientist, or doctor, Travis assumed.

„Travis Touchdown?" – The gun holding human asked – „I am commander William Shepard. I want to talk with you."

„I don't care if you're the frickin' Pope of Rome. - " Travis answered – „What kind of sick game is this?" – At that, the man lowered his gun and edged towards him, slowly. Noticing this, Travis carefully put Shinobu down on the ground and picked another beam katana from his belt: Tsubaki. She was a beauty like BloodBerry, but she was lighter and 'sharper' with an appearence of a katana sword, the beam blade having the appearence of a green, glowing katana blade.

He turned Tsubaki on and raised her high above his head, ready to strike at any moment. – „Where am I?!" – he asked – „I swear, if this is just a sick joke, I'll cut off your heads."

Seeing that he was not joking, Shepard put his assault rifle on the floor, gestured for Garrus and Mordin to do the same and raised his hands in a calm motion, showing Travis, that he was not his enemy. – „We can explain you everything, but please, put the weapon down. We will tell you everything you want to know." – At that, Travis lowered his sword, turned it off and put it back on his belt.

„First things first, can you help her?" – he said, kneeling down next to her and shaking her gently, trying to wake her – „Please, help her!"

With help, they've taken the unconcious Shinobu to the medical center, and a team of doctors began their examination, to check if she was alright.

Travis was leaning against the wall, outside the room his girl was in, thinking very hard, about the things that happened. After a while, Shepard approached him and began explaining the situation to him. All the while he was talking, Travis listened to him, clearly lost in the tales the other man was telling him. As Shepard finished the story, Travis was looking down to the floor, deep in thoughts.

„Ok. I'm in." – he finally said – „With only one condition. She can come as well." – Travis continued, motioning in the direction of the medical room.

At this, Shepard smiled, understanding that this man, who had been dead for almost two hundred years, wanted the only thing that remained precious to him, to always be with him. At last he answered – „Welcome on board, Mr. Touchdown."


	3. The Prison Break

Author's notes: Hello again, in our little story! Sorry for being late. I wanted to post this earlier, but I had sme other business that needed to be taken care of. I tried to stay as faithful to the game's dialogues as possible, with small alterations here and there … well … I don't have much more to say, so: ON WITH THE STORY!

disclaimer: don'towndon'towndon'townanythingofthetwogamesbut thisstory,butreallyhopefornomoreheroes 3tocomeoutoneday.

00000000000000000000000

„Welcome on the Normandy Travis." – Shepard greeted as the assassin walked into the CIC. Shinobu was still in the medical bay, but she would soon be transported onto the ship.

As he looked around, he saw things he had only seen in sci-fi movies so far. All kinds of stuff, and sure, they looked real in the movies, but it was much more awesome, seeing the high-tech gadgets in person.

„So, this is our little flying home?" - Travis asked, clearly amazed.

„That is correct, Mr. Touchdown." – came a robotic voice from behind his back suddenly.

„Jesus Christ!" – He exclaimed as he jumped back, Blood Berry drawn, and took a few slashes at the mysterious glowing ball in front of him. Shepard caught his hand in mid swipe and quickly explained him that the strange, glowing disco ball doesn't pose any threat to him – „ Ok. But don't scare me again like that okay?"

„Affirmative." – came the response.

„So….where's my room?" – Travis asked, looking around – „I'd like to settle in before going back for Shinobu."

„You can place your things in my room." – when Travis turned around to see who it was, who didn't give a damn about his request and still sneaked up on him from behind, he saw an asian girl in a black-grey body suit and hood – „It's too big for me anyways. There's even a small bar inside."

„Ok. Thank's" – the otaku replied. He settled in quickly, not having much with him, except for a few things Shepard brought from the motel. He called one of his older contacts on Earth and asked them to deliver the things Travis asked for. His two surf boards, his magazines, his figure collection of the assassins he killed and his clothes. After that, he went back to the medical building to pick up Shinobu and was relieved to learn from the doctors that she had woken up.

„She's alright, you can leave now, but make sure she takes one of these pills in case she experiences-„ – a doctor tried to explain, but was quickly shoved aside by Travis' right arm. He ran into the room and was immediately greeted with a katana to his throat and a sight of Shinobu, standing next to the door, ready to strike anyone who came in. Anyone, but Travis. She wasn't expecting this, so it took her a while to fully come to her senses.

She woke up in a strange room, lying in a bed, covered by the soft bedsheets and without any sight of Travis. That was WEIRD, considering she 'died' with him in her arms. Shinobu tried to remember anything that made connection between the mountainside fall in the helicopter's cockpit and the strange, hospital-ish room. Still, nothing came to her mind that gave a clear explanation to all this. She was just getting up, when she heard sounds of quick steps coming from the door. Quickly hiding next to the doorframe, Shinobu waited for the oncoming attacker.

When the door opened, she jumped out and slashed at his neck. But when she saw his face, her fear and anger almost instantly dissappeared, she didn't release the sword, but stopped the blade in mid-swipe, holding it in front of his throat. They stood there for who knows how long, none of them able to say anything in this awkward situation.

„Uh. Good morning to you too." – Travis finally said, slowly pushing the blade away from his neck – „How was your sleep?"

„Is that really you?" – the girl asked, clearly not believing that the man she saw dying all those years ago really stood in front of her. As an answer, he hugged her and gently kissed her on the forehead. She hugged back, releasing the katana, which fell to the floor with a loud clink. They hugged each other for a few ,very long, moments, neither of them wanting to release the other. After they broke the hug, Travis began explaining the things Shepard told him, from the facility they were in, to the crew he met on the ship – „So? We're going on a killing trip again?" – the girl asked after he finished his speech.

„No." – Travis answered – „These people saved our asses, I'll help them, but after that, I want to settle down somewhere calm. With you." – Shinobu nodded and hugged him tightly.

„I love you Travis." – she said – „And I'll follow you, anywhere you go." – he smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Everyone got ready as the ship began docking procedures on Purgatory. Shepard had already told the crew what they were looking for: a prisoner called Jack, or, by codename: SUBJECT-0. Shepard assigned Jacob and Travis for this mission. He wanted a man he can trust, and since Garrus got shot pretty bad at the recruit of Mordin, he chose Jacob, and he also wanted to see what the new guy can do.

When Travis brought Shinobu on the ship, they got to meet Kelly Chambers. She was very interested in meeting them, saying that through them, they can find out more about the 21'st century. They left their things in their room and went back to the CIC when Shepard called them.

„Listen everyone!" – Shepard called out – „We need to do this as peacefully as possible. This prison has the highest security level I have ever seen, so watch your backs. Also, every single guard is most likely armed to the teeth, due to the danger level of some criminals locked in here, so word of advice: Don't piss them off." – with that, the three of them walked through the gates and began their calm stroll in the direction of the security scans.

Surely, the guards have seen some unexplainable people as prisoners or visitors, but Travis was an entirely new sight to behold. They looked at him with wide eyes, not really understanding the appearence of the man from the 21'st century. Some of them even aimed their weapons slightly at him, unsure of what to do with him. When they went through the security weapon-scan, a guard asked them to put down their weapons, and told them, that they will be able to reclaim them afterwards. Shepard protested, trying to reason with the guard, but two turians have already got to Travis and were trying to take his beam katanas from him.

„HEY! Hands off the merchandise assholes!" – the assassin snapped, pushing the guards back from him. '_There goes my advice about not pissing them off.'_ Shepard thought. He tried to reason with the guards, telling them that they needed the weapons, especially in a place like Purgatory, but the turian guards insisted that they dropped them off for the time they spent in the prison. Travis was beginning to be extremely annoyed. He was about to draw Blood Berry and unleash some carnage, when he heard a voice from behind him.

„That's ENOUGH!" – a turian, in a more decorated armor – possibly the leader – stated – „Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests." – the guards apologised for themselves and went back to the things they were doing before. As for the leader, he led Jacob, Travis and Shepard to the 'cryo-lockdown' cells, entertaining them with the short history of the prison on the way. They've seen some pretty high security places before, but this was over them all, with high-tech security devices everywhere, also with very strict and brutal interrogation procedures, one of which Shepard stopped, after hearing that it was nothing more than entertainment for the turian beating the prisoner. One guy tried to get out by asking them if they wanted him on the ship, but after hearing Jack's name, he immediately changed his mind.

After a long time, the turian stopped and told them how to reach outprocessing from there, saying that he will catch up with them later and excusing himself before leaving. They got to the room pretty fast, noone got in their way and that raised some suspiction. As Travis looked around, he found the place too deserted. On their way, they've seen nearly a dozen of guards around. Sure, the place is kept under so tight security, you cant sneeze without them noticing it, but now, noone. It seemed strange, but he walked along with the others as they arrived in the outprocessing room. They approached the door, waiting for Jack to appear, and were all surprised to find an empty cell instead.

„My apologies Shepard, but you are more valuable as a prisoner, than a customer. Please step into the cell and wait until the authorities arrive." – came from the intercom. The three of them looked at each other, not really knowing if this was a joke or not. _'Asshole.'_ Travis thought. He had met enough backstabbers in his life to know when he met one, and he almost instantly felt something when he met the leader turian. He felt something about him, now he knew why.

„You're not going to do that, are you?" – he asked the other two. When they also said _no,_ he unsheathed Blood Berry and walked to the center of the room – „Well then, welcome the guards when they arrive, shall we?" – he said, indicating for Shepard and Jacob, that they should also prepare for the fight. They got into cover and waited, but Travis just stood there, Blood Berry in hand, like he didn't even give a damn about the oncoming danger. When the doors opened and the guards aimed their guns at Travis, Shepard made one last attempt to call him back and shouted at the assassin – „Get down! Now!" – but it was too late, the guards fired and all he could do was quickly duck before the bullets hit him. He got ready for the worst, already preparing his medi-gel to use it on Travis, but when he peeked out of cover, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Travis stood in his place, like he was glued to the ground, then came the interesting part: He used his beam katana do _deflect_ the bullets. Shepard didn't know how he did it, but he was surely amazed. The otaku's hands moved so fast, even the guards couldn't follow his movements. He protected himself from the barrage of bullets, until the guards ran out of ammo, and when they finally did, he flashed a cocky grin, and quietly said.

„My turn." – with that, he unleashed Blood Berry. He ran right at the first guard, slicing through his torso and arms with his sword. He kicked the now armless half chest to the floor, with blood flowing everywhere, and moved on to the next one. He cut through his legs and kicked him off the now lifeless bodyparts. The beam blade of Blood Berry danced around in a fury of slashes, slicing off limbs, cutting through armour and flesh, with blood splattering everywhere and ate it's way through the weapons of some guards. He chopped off one guard's head and sewered another's arms a moment later. It wasn't fighting anymore, it was a dance. A dance of death. Travis danced with the guards, and around his feet, the number of corpses grew.

When he finally stopped, none of the guards were recognizable. Every single one was cut to small pieces, leaving noone alive. Shepard could only think of one thing: _That was impressive._

They ran out of the outprocessing room, turned left and arrived at the control center of the cryo room, where the turian said, Jack would be. Jacob got to the controlls and quickly opened the cell, the said criminal was in. They all watched in awe, as the cryo-cell emerged from the ground and slowly released it's prisoner.

„That's Jack?" – Jacob asked, surprised a little bit. His doubts were quickly swept away, however, as Jack broke out of her bonds, looked around for a few moments and then tore through a wall, taking down the two guard YMIR mechs with it. She let out an angry battle cry and dissappeared into the mist.

„And people keep telling that I have anger issues." – Travis said, not taking his eyes off the hole, caused by the bald woman. – „I think we shouldn't have done that in here."

„It doesn't matter." – came Shepard's answer – „We have to catch her and convince her to join us." – he was already down in the cryo-room, chasing after the escapee. While running, they heard sirens and lockdown protocolls being yelled into the intercom. They kept running, following the trail of wreckage Jack left behind, and occasionally dispatching a few guards left alive by the angry biotic. It was during these times that Shepard and Jacob came to see the true elegance and creativity behind Travis' sword slashes. His creativity knew no limits and they could only admire the elegance and perfection in which he executed the moves. He cut off heads, legs, arms, sometimes even fingers without causing damage to the hand itself.

They suddenly reached a large room, filled with LOKI mechs, guards and two YMIR mechs. Shepard almost instantly recognised the leader turian, standing on a ledge, machine gun in hand and shooting down inmates like they were just pigeons on a hunting ground. As he recognised Shepard, he yelled at them – „You are valuable Shepard! I could have sold you and lived like a king. But you're too much trouble, at least I can recapture Jack." – with that, he rose some of the shield conductors, used to catch prisoners in energy bubbles, preventing them to cause any disturbance, now using them as shield generators for himself. Shepard, Jacob and Travis got to cover, but Travis was already searching through his weapon belt, in an attempt to find the right katana for the job.

As Jacob came over to him, some bullets almost hitting his head while doing so, the otaku flashed him a brief smile and told him – „Can you take out the generators? Cause I can finish off the asshole if you do." – Jacob nodded and quickly emerged from cover, using his biotics throw a guard into one of the generators, destroying it. Shepard also got the picture and quickly began focusing his shots at the generators, destroying one at a time.

When they were almost done, Jacob looked at Travis, to find out what was he doing. And upon seeing it, his mind blew in half. Travis was shaking a beam katana right in front of his _**CROTCH**_, and as he did so, the blade kept growing and growing. '_What the? He's __**masturbating **__his weapon to life?' _he thought, not realising that he was in the way of a bullet, getting closer to him with dangerous speed. It hit him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor, grunting in pain and surprise. Shepard ran to him and quickly applied medi-gel to the wound, then helped his crewmate to his feet. '_Well, whatever he's doing, he'd better do it fast.'_

As the blade almost reached the ceiling, Travis smiled. _That_ was the right size for this. He emerged from cover, only to see, as Shepard shot at the last generator, finally making it to explode. He smiled and slowly muttered to the now exposed leader – „Say hello to Peony." – the giant bladed beam katana proved very useful on more than one occasion, considering her ability to grow her blade so long, to reach through the entire Destroy Stadium. He just needed to „charge her up" a little bit. He flashed a grin that almost reached his ears as he took the giant weapon into his hands and made a small swipe in the direcion of the prison's dearest warden. Everyone suddenly looked at the turian, even the mechs as he suddenly jerked into a still stance. He stood there for two seconds, before his head rolled to the floor, next to his collapsing body. Seeing their leader's demise, the guards now changed strategy, chosing the option of escape, screaming as loud as they could. As the others reached him, Jacob said only one thing – „**THAT **was awesome!"

As she reached the exit, Jack became more and more optimistic. She knew that on this day, some people would come and get someone out. She didn't know who, or why, but she thought she didn't need to know. As long as those people came with a ship, she had a ticket out of here. She rushed to the docking area, killing the guards on the way with her biotics, but she froze, when she saw the mark on the side of the ship in the docks. '_Cerberus'_ she thought, anger rising inside her mind. She let out some grunts and shouts of rage, deciding to take out her anger on the poor guard to her right, but before she could act, he fell to the floor with a bullet in his head. And upon looking to her left, she saw Shepard, with a gun in hand, aiming at the spot the guard had been moments ago. She looked at him, and almost shouted in rage.

„What the Hell do you want?!" – her voice was filled with rage, she saw him and his two companions entering the prison, and she assumed that they were the ones Cerberus sent . – „My name is Shepard, and I'm here to get you off this ship." – came the answer – „I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus!" – she spat back. She saw something in the eyes of this man she couldn't quite understand. Something, that wasn't Cerberus – „Why does it matter if I'm with Cerberus?" – his question broke her out of her thougths – „They've been on my ass for years. Every time I get free, they put a huge bounty on me, hat's why the warden figured he struck gold, when he caught me. You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere? You think I'm stupid?" – she said, but Shepard quickly answered – „Look, this ship is going down in flames. There's no point in arguing." – then, Jacob cut in – „We could just knock her out and take her back with us." – at this, Travis snorted – „Are you nuts? You want top attack a criminal, who brought down two of those metal freaks in one hit, and is also your crewmate? It's your ass, not mine, but I wouldn't do that if I was you." – Jack seemed flattered, that the otaku took her side in the argument, and quickly told him – „You would be smart. Look, you want me to come with you? Make it worth my while. I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases, I want to look at those files, to see what Cerberus' got on me. You want me on your team, let me go through those databases." – Shepard instantly agreed to do so, even after Jacob's protests. They got back on the Normandy, and the ship flew away from the exploding prison ship.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Back on the Normandy, Shepard gave Jack the needed clearence to access the files she needed. She sounded a little bit grateful, even if just for the opportunity to piss of the two Cerberus operatives. Travis took his opportunity to dissappear in his search for Shinobu, and Shepard asked Kelly Chambers about her talk with the afro-ninja girl.

„She's a very nice and caring person, I found that out almost instantly." – the yeoman explained – „She's also very attached to Travis. She would do anything to help him. I also found some interesting details about her personality. She's hot headed and loses her patience too fast in certain situations. That may cause some problems in the future."

„Thank you Kelly." – Shepard answered – „Tomorrow, I'll take the girl out with me, to test her in combat. Can you make a psychological scan of our dear friend Travis, while I am away?" – Kelly nodded and hurried off to her other duties. He smiled.'_The team is finally starting to take shape.'_


End file.
